Each year a number of fatalities and serious injuries occur to law enforcement, emergency, public safety, and construction personnel due to being struck by a moving vehicle while the individual is located on a highway or other roadway. There are many scenarios where it is part of the occupational duties for a variety of individuals to be located in high traffic and high-speed areas, including highways and roadways. For example, the professional and occupational obligations for law enforcement, emergency, and other public safety personnel, as well as construction and road workers, frequently requires that the work zone of these individuals places them in such high traffic and high-speed areas. These work zones present a number of dangerous conditions by virtue of these individuals being located outside of their vehicles, unprotected, and located near moving vehicles. Even in cases where the vehicle is not moving at a high speed, any collision by a vehicle with an individual is capable of causing death or serious bodily harm after the collision.